A Twist of Fate
by winter lee
Summary: 3 years after Project.D was dissolved, Ryosuke Takahashi is now a great surgeon. What happens when his bestfriend comes back from France?
1. Chapter 1

It was very late that night and Ryosuke Takahashi is still awake doing his own research regarding some illness. It has been 4 years since he started Project D and 3 years has passed since he ended it. Even so, the name Project D has still been the talk of the town. No one can forget it, especially the man given the moniker 'Akagi no Shiroi Suisei'. Those times were one of the happiest times in the memory of Ryosuke Takahashi.

He thought, _3 years has passed... and yet she still hasn't come back yet. I wonder._

He looked at the wall clock. 3:48 am. He saved what he was doing and turned off the computer. He went to his bed. From his bedside table drawer, he took out a frame. He looked at it. "Yui… what happened to you," he said to himself. He placed it back to its place and tucked himself.

The following night had been one of his usual nights for the past months. Now working at his father's hospital, Takahashi General Hospital, Ryosuke Takahashi is now a resident doctor, a surgeon. Though, he chose that he'd have night shifts in order for his father to come home and rest. It was supposed to be one of those ordinary nights when suddenly he heard his name from the intercom.

"Doctor Ryosuke Takahashi, please come to the operating room immediately. Doctor Ryosuke Takahashi, please come to the operating room immediately."

He stood up from the chair in his clinic, wore his scrub suit, and grabbed a mask and a hair cap. He took a bar of chocolate from the drawer and went straight to the operating room. When he arrived, he saw his friend and nurse, Natsuko Fukuda, comforting a woman.

"Doctor," a nurse came to him, "Doctor, the patient is a 3-year old child who was shot. It was a stray bullet. It hit the boy's left arm."

"Alright," Ryosuke started. He wore the mask, the cap, and took a pair of gloves.

He continued, "If everything's settled, let's begin the operation. I do not want the child to lose more blood."

The operation started and it was a success. As expected to him, Ryosuke Takahashi is indeed a superb doctor. He disposed the gloves, and washed his hands. He looked at the young child. He walked out of the room. The woman he saw earlier was there. She stood up when he saw him came out. She went towards him.

"Doctor, how's my boy," the woman asked.

"He's doing well… though he needs blood," he replied.

"Please, take my blood. Please do everything you can just to save my young boy," the woman said.

Ryosuke nodded. He started to walk again when he suddenly heard a cry. He turned around and saw the boy's mother, her hands on her face. He went to her and said, "Ma'am, your son will be okay."

"I know," the woman started. She wiped her tears and continued, "It's just that… I'm worried."

The door of the operating room opened and the boy, sleeping on the bed, pushed by two nurses, came out with a dextrose attached to his left arm.

"See ma'am, your boy will be okay. Just please find a donor," Ryosuke said.

Tears started to form from the woman's eyes. He faced her and said, "If you want to be assured that your boy will be safe, I'll accompany you to his room. What is the room number?"

"Room 416 of the suite compound," the woman replied.

The two of them approached the bed and they didn't say something at all during the walk to the room. When the child is transferred to the bed on his room, the two nurses moved out and left Ryosuke with the woman. Ryosuke took the bar of chocolate from his gown and handed it to the mother.

"You may want to eat that," he offered it to her.

She took it and said, "Thanks so much."

While she's eating the chocolate, Ryosuke is fixing the dextrose. The woman spoke, "You remind of a friend of mine. He always gave me a chocolate whenever I'm down." Just then the door opened and a female nurse came in.

"Ma'am, you can just register the patient here. Please tell me the name of the patient," the nurse said.

"Akito Yamamoto, 3 years old," the woman replied.

"Your name please and relation to the patient."

"Sayuri Yamamoto, mother."

At that, Ryosuke froze. The nurse looked at him and said, "Doctor, you're still wearing your suit."

Sayuri looked at him and smiled. The nurse then called out to Sayuri, "Yamamoto-san, you shouldn't worry too much. Takahashi-Sensei will do everything to help you out. He's one of the best doctors here. And I'd bring something so we can get a sample of your blood." The nurse went out.

Ryosuke took off the scrub suit, the mask and the cap. Sayuri turned around but Ryosuke passed her and left the room. Sayuri went to Akito and kissed his forehead, the boy still asleep. The mother is still worried about her son. The door opened once more and Natsuko came in followed by Ryosuke.

"Hello again, Sayuri, didn't I told you that he'd be okay, so stop worrying," Natsuko said.

"Fukuda-Sensei, it's just that…" Sayuri told her.

"Well then, I guess I'd take some blood sample," Natsuko said to Sayuri.

Sayuri nodded.

They went to the living room part and Sayuri sat on the chair. Natsuko dragged the table. She cleaned Sayuri's left arm. Just when she's about to insert the syringe on her arm, she hesitated. "Ryosuke-Sensei, I can't do this, she's shaking." Natsuko moved out and Ryosuke came. He looked at Sayuri's eyes and then he inserted the syringe. Sayuri's face is filled with pain. Just then, Ryosuke leaned and kissed her. When he thought that he'd get the amount he needed, he parted his lips from hers and placed a band aid on the area where he inserted the syringe. He placed it on the tray that Natsuko's carrying and went out.

Shortly after that 'short encounter', Michiko Takahashi, the pediatrician, came in with her husband Seisuke Takahashi, a surgeon, together with Sayuri's parents – Tokiya Yamamoto, a hotel owner, and Yoko Yamamoto, a fashion designer. Sayuri turned around and saw her mother and father, with her Kaa-san and Too-san.

"Mother," Sayuri said and she hugged her mother tightly. Michiko came towards them and Sayuri hugged Yoko and her. Just then a nurse came in

"Yamamoto-san, your blood cannot be transferred to your son. I'm very sorry. Please find another donor," the nurse said and she walked out. Sayuri started crying again. Around ten minutes after that news was heard by Sayuri, Natsuko came in with a bag of blood. She handed it to Seisuke, who then attached it to the boy's arm.

"Fukuda-san," Michiko called her.

"Michiko-Sensei," she answered the pediatrician.

"Why is it Sayuri's blood cannot be transferred to the boy," she asked.

"Oh you mean to Akito. Well then it is–" Natsuko was interrupted by Ryosuke.

"It is because that her Type A blood had some deficiencies like she's got plastic anemia. The boy is type AB by the way," Ryosuke said.

"Ryosuke, how did you know about it," Seisuke asked.

"Father, I am a resident doctor here. I was the one who operated that boy. That means-," Ryosuke was now interrupted by Michiko.

"All right then! That's great. Yoko, I know you're worried too about your grandson and," Michiko said.

"I just knew we had a grandson. Yoko, you knew about this," Tokiya asked.

"WE just knew, koibito," Yoko replied.

"I didn't introduced you all yet," Sayuri said.

Sayuri Yamamoto stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She went to her son's bed and called each one's name.

"Minna-san, this is my son, Akito," Sayuri told them.

"You got married," Yoko asked.

"No mother," Sayuri answered her.

"Wonderful! Right, Ryosuke" Michiko exclaimed.

"Mother, what's so wonderful about that," Ryosuke asked.

"Now you two can finally get married. You had your engagement around 3 years ago, correct," Michiko told her son.

Ryosuke is walking out of the room when Sayuri grabbed his arm. Ryosuke shrugged her off. Sayuri smiled, looked at him, and held his hand.

"Thank you very much, Ryosuke-Sensei," Sayuri said and she let him go.

"Yuri," Tokiya started. Sayuri sighed.

"Listen, I'm not going to ask how, or what, anymore. You're a woman now. You're the one responsible for your actions. However, if you need help, we are here for you," Tokiya continued.

"Nee Seisuke," Michiko called her husband.

"Michiko, I'm sure you're excited since you've got a new patient," Seisuke said.

"Hai, but it's not just a patient, but it's Sayuri's son," Michiko replied.

Author's notes:

I do not own these characters… please review. Comments are highly appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Keisuke Takahashi, the ace of Project D, hasn't come home since last night. He spent his nights barhopping, or in his term, dating. Aside from his usual mountain racing, and on racing on a circuit, he had become mature, as to what he assesses himself. He entered college after Project D ended, and now, a very pleasant Tuesday afternoon, he's on the way to the restaurant, skipping classes again. Alongside him is his friend, and fellow RedSuns member Kenta.

"Kenta, get me some frap, okay," Keisuke told Kenta.

Kenta always follows Keisuke around. He replied the man with a, "Hai!" and he's off to the counter while Keisuke is looking for a table. Kenta went to their table shortly with a number.

"Keisuke-san, gomen ne. your order will be delivered to us shortly. Its noon already, but you still haven't eaten any yet, are you okay," Kenta asked Keisuke.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's just that I'm in no mood to eat," Keisuke replied.

On the table beside them, a woman was helping out a young girl. The girl accidentally sent a meatball flying straight towards Keisuke's shirt from her plate of Spaghetti.

"I'm so sorry sir," the woman said with her French accent.

"Ah… it's okay ma'am," Keisuke replied.

The woman is wiping the mess off of Keisuke's shirt with her handkerchief when suddenly, their eyes met. Keisuke is shocked to realize who the woman is.

"It can't be you… can it," Keisuke muttered.

"Excuse me sir, did you just said something," the woman replied.

"Catherine Loire," the FD driver asked.

"What the… how did you know my name," the woman asked.

Keisuke stretched his right arm, "Keisuke Takahashi, Ryosuke's brother, the brother of Sayuri's fiancé. I believe we've met before," Keisuke said.

"Oh yes. Kei-chan," Catherine said.

Keisuke took the number from Kenta and transferred to Catherine's table. Kenta followed Keisuke and Catherine sat where she sat a minute ago. The two talked about Sayuri and Ryosuke, while Kenta can't relate. Then suddenly, Keisuke looked across the table, beside Catherine.

"Your daughter," Keisuke asked.

"Ah no… she isn't my daughter. No, no, no. Nadeshiko's not my daughter. But I'd love it if she were," Catherine replied.

"I see, she resembles my brother when he was young," Keisuke told her.

Catherine was aghast to hear that. Keisuke asked her what's wrong but she said she's okay. She continued feeding Nadeshiko and Keisuke invited them to go with him to the hospital.

"I heard Sayuri's in the hospital, come with me," Keisuke said.

"No thanks," Catherine replied.

"I'm not asking you to come, I'm telling you to come with me whether you like it or not," Keisuke told them.

Catherine, now can no longer refuse. It was a threat. She stood up and Keisuke led them to the FD. Kenta was asked by Keisuke to take a cab instead since they cannot fit inside the vehicle.

_I know this may sound silly but I really do think that girl is my Aniki's_, Keisuke thought, _after all, they got engaged right?_

While he's thinking about that, they finally reached Takahashi General Hospital. He knows where Sayuri is since his mom asked him to stop by so he just asked Catherine to follow him. Nadeshiko is clueless to where she's heading too. She's just carrying her stuff toy. After 5 minutes, they reached the room. Keisuke opened the door and greeted them, "Konnichiwa!"

"Keisuke, why are you here," Ryosuke asked.

"I should ask you the same question brother, why are you still here? Isn't it because that Sayuri's here? You should've gone home hours ago," Keisuke replied.

"Look around," Ryosuke ordered him.

Keisuke Takahashi saw his parents- his mother and father, his uncle and aunt, his Aniki, and Sayuri sitting on the edge of a bed which a boy was found lying.

"Yuri-chan, you are supposed to be sleeping on that bed, and who is that," Keisuke was interrupted by Sayuri.

"Akito here is my son Keisuke," Sayuri told him.

"Aniki," a soft girl's voice was heard.

Keisuke looked below and saw Nadeshiko squeezing herself between Keisuke's legs. Keisuke moved out and the girl crawled. She stood up and ran towards her brother.

"Aniki," the girl cried.

Akito looked to the door and saw his sister Nadeshiko.

"Ane," the boy cried.

Catherine pushed Keisuke inside, "There you go wise guy," she told him. They were all shocked now to see two children who look alike. Nadeshiko is trying to reach to get on the bed, but she couldn't go there. Ryosuke lifted her up and Nadeshiko is now sitting in front of her brother.

"Ani," Nadeshiko said.

"Ane, I miss you," Akito replied.

"Ani, you told me we'll play at the park but you got sick. Haha was crying and then she didn't come home. Here, I took Giovanni so you would be okay," Nadeshiko said.

"Shiki, you came here just to bring your stuffed bear to your Ani," Sayuri asked.

"Hai, Haha," Nadeshiko replied.

"Good girl," Sayuri started.

"And I bet that Cathy was threatened by Keisuke to come here, right Cathy," Sayuri asked.

"Yuri, you know I'm scared at him," Catherine replied.

"Thanks Keisuke," Sayuri thanked him.

"Yoko, you've got twins for grandchildren," Michiko exclaimed.

"I suppose so," Yoko replied.

"Sayuri, I hope you'll bring them to the house," Michiko asked Sayuri.

"As you wish auntie," Sayuri replied.

"No, no, Kaa-san, right," Michiko said.

"Yes, Kaa-san."

"Oji-san," Nadeshiko called out to Keisuke.

"What is it that you want from him little one," Ryosuke asked the girl.

"He told me that he'd show me papa," Nadeshiko replied.

"Keisuke," Ryosuke called him.

"Aniki, I was just trying to help them out," Keisuke tried to reason to his brother but failed.

Ryosuke was furious. He can't believe that Keisuke would do that. Trick a young innocent girl that he'd tell where her papa is just so she would come with him. Ryosuke thought that his brother is poking his nose in someone else's affairs.

"But look Aniki, she really does look like you," Keisuke said.

"That's not the point," Ryosuke told his brother.

"But actually, Ryosuke, there's a saying that the boy would look like the mother, and the girl would resemble the father," Tokiya said.

"But in your case, you look like me, and your brother resemble your mother," Seisuke told his eldest son.

"But father," Ryosuke said.

Yoko stood up, Michiko followed her. Michiko went to Nadeshiko, Yoko went to Akito.

"This can't be happening Cathy," Sayuri told her cousin.

"This is happening, Yuri," Catherine replied.

To Sayuri, this is a nightmare. She isn't ready yet to tell who the father is. But at this time, she has to ready herself for what is soon to be discovered. She closed her eyes and released a deep sigh. Sayuri is now in a fork in the road. She has to make a decision. Will she be able to tell them who the father is, and if she told them, would he be able to accept his responsibility, will he refuse them? Or if she denied, lied, can she be able to live happily with her children. She has to make a choice.

"Akito, you have black hair," Yoko said.

"Nadeshiko have a dark brown one. Definitely Sayuri's," Michiko said.

"Dark brown eyes for Akito, Sayuri's," Yoko said.

"Brown eyes for Nadeshiko. Looks like my Ryosuke's," Michiko said.

"Akito's shape of the face is like Ryosuke's."

"Nadeshiko's from Sayuri."

"Their complexion is from Sayuri."

"Nadeshiko has Ryosuke's nose."

"Akito, you're like a girl," Yoko said.

"Haha sometimes dress him up as a girl, while me as a boy. Or sometimes, we even dress the same clothes," Nadeshiko told them.

"IS that true," Tokiya asked.

"Mother… I believe Sayuri now is tortured. Please stop it," Ryosuke said from out of nowhere.

"But Ryosuke, I'm sure you also want to know the truth," Yoko told him.

"Yes I do mama," Ryosuke said to Yoko, "but I already know the truth.

"You do," Sayuri asked.

"Yes I do," Ryosuke said once more, "the blood that's now in Aki's veins is my blood. I'm the donor of my son. My blood type is AB."

Sayuri cried.

Seisuke said, "It's true. Ryosuke's blood is AB, Sayuri's A, and the boy is AB. So that means that there's a possibility that…"

Tokiya continued Seisuke's sentence, "Ryosuke may perhaps be the father."

"Yui, I don't wanna know why you left me, but to keep this from me, I cannot accept it. I need to know why. You are my fiancée then. We're supposed to get married. But you left me. Then, you came back here after a long while with children. You know Yui, I'm willing to be their father. And I really loved to have a beautiful daughter, and a courageous son," Ryosuke told her.

"Ryosuke…" Sayuri said.

Ryosuke knelt before her. They're now face to face. He wiped her tears and kissed her. He took a box from his inner pocket, opened it, and placed it on her ring finger. He parted his lips from hers. He said, "This time, no running away, okay?"

The woman cannot utter a word. She closed her eyes and removed the ring that Ryosuke placed on her finger. Her decision now will affect not only her life, but her children as well. As she removed the finger, she pushed Ryosuke away and handed him the ring.

"Sorry," she started.

"Yui, I am their father and you can't hide that fact! I'm willing to do what I should've started doing years ago," Ryosuke told her.

Sayuri stood up. She continued, "I still need to atone for my sins. Not only my sins to you but to everyone. Ryosuke, I'm very sorry. I cannot accept your proposal."

With that, Sayuri Yamamoto made the decision that she knows would wreck her life. She thought, _this is the best, for me, Aki, Nana, and Ryosuke._ As Sayuri's world fell apart, Ryosuke's collapsed. The man, heartbroken, can't seem to handle the rejection he just received.

With eyes Sayuri can't resist before; he used them to look at hers and said, "Why?"

The woman sighed. She replied, "I have my own reasons. And, you can still be their father in your own way, Even if we are not married."

"Yui, I don't want them to ask the two of us why am I not living with you," Ryosuke tried to argue.

Sayuri answered him, "Then we'd tell them the truth."

Ryosuke stood up. Ashamed, he started to walk towards the door. Sayuri got up, turned him to her direction and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips from his.

In a very serious manner she gave a proposition to the man she just rejected, "Ryosuke, I need a sign. I need a sign before I leave Japan. If that sign didn't appear to me the moment I leave Japan then I won't marry you."

"If that appears, then…," Ryosuke said.

"If that's the case, that's when I will marry you, understood," Sayuri replied.

"Agreed," Ryosuke answered her.

Ryosuke bowed and he left the room. Sayuri let out a deep sigh as soon as he left the room. Catherine turned her around to face them. As Sayuri blinked, tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"I just rejected him because… I love him so much. I wanted him to enjoy his life. I wanted to see him living a life he truly enjoyed," Sayuri said.

"Yuri," Catherine started. She gave a gesture that no one should speak yet. She continued, "Yuri, just remember, it's better late than never."

After spending a few days in the hospital, Akito finally was discharged. As expected, the twins with their mother stayed over the Takahashi Residence that night, and for the following night, they stayed at the Yamamoto household.

It was a very cold that day. Ryosuke fetched Sayuri from her house to go to his since they have to talk about their children. Nadeshiko and Akito are with the Yamamoto's, having a vacation. Seisuke and Michiko Takahashi have this overseas convention, Catherine returned to France, and Keisuke was having this trip to Okinawa.

They were all alone that day since the maid at the house had a sick leave. Around 7pm, Ryosuke and Sayuri are having dinner. The man prepared the food they were eating and Sayuri complimented him for good cooking. While they were eating dinner, they managed to have some conversation.

9pm, Sayuri was about to leave. They made up their minds that Ryosuke can sleep at her apartment just so their children won't be confused to what their parents' situation is. Another thing that they agreed upon is that Ryosuke should help Sayuri with the expenses.

"I gotta go," Sayuri told him

"No, please wait," Ryosuke said.

Sayuri looked at him and smiled. She shook her head and wore the winter outfit she removed when he entered the house. She bowed at the man before leaving the house.

"Sayuri, please… don't leave yet," Ryosuke pleaded.

"Ryosuke… I can't stay. You know," Sayuri answered him.

Ryosuke embraced her. He locked his lips to her, and then said, "Tonight would be very cold. And…"

He looked at the window and continued, "You can't go home since snow's falling very hard."

Sayuri removed the jacket and said, "Fine, then I'd stay here for a while until it stops."

Sayuri woke up the following morning not on her own bed. She examined the room and she thought, _Damn, this IS his room. What am I doing in here?_ She wrapped the blanket around her and looked around. Their photos were still there. Her gifts to Ryosuke are still being used as a decoration. The door opened and the man came in carrying a tray, and a smile on his face.

"Breakfast in bed," he said.

"Wow, thanks. But I got up already," Sayuri said.

Ryosuke placed the tray on his bed. He went to Sayuri and wrapped is arms around her waist.

"That's okay. You can still come to the bed," Ryosuke answered her.

"Well, if you insist."

Sayuri went to the bathroom to fix herself. When she went out, she went to the bed and started eating. The scrambled eggs were good together with a toasted bread and bacon. The eggs were also fried sunny side up.

As they were eating, Ryosuke stopped for a while. Sayuri looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I wish I could do this to you everyday," he replied.

"Well I wish you won't."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to practice cooking anymore."

As the two cherish this moment, their only wish is that this wouldn't end. But it ended really soon when Sayuri looked at the window and said that the snow had stopped falling, a signal that Sayuri will leave.

Six weeks have passed and Sayuri was about to leave for Paris the following week. She had her illness cured. As she was packing her clothes, she felt very weak and collapsed. As the twins saw this, they cried thinking that their mother died. Because of their cries, Yoko heard them and she went to her daughter's room. She was hysterical when she saw her daughter lying on the floor. Her senses came and she called her husband and rushed their beautiful daughter in the hospital.

After 3 hours, Sayuri woke up, Ryosuke beside her. Their children were on the sofa sleeping. The room is very familiar to her because it is in that very same room 4 years ago when she stayed because she tried committing suicide.

"Yui," Ryosuke started.

Sayuri shook her head and tried to sit.

Ryosuke continued, "When I found out that you were admitted here, I finished my round quickly downstairs so I can watch over you."

"Arigato," she replied.

She looked around and saw her twins sleeping. She looked at Ryosuke and said, "I'm very sorry. I'll be leaving for Paris by next week and the sign…"

"Didn't appear yet," Ryosuke finished her sentence.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"That's okay, I guess I just have to use another method," he told her.

The door opened and a senior resident doctor came. The doctor bowed when he saw Ryosuke.

"Ah… Ryosuke-san," the doctor said.

"Iwamoto-Sensei, konnichiwa," Ryosuke greeted him.

Doctor Iwamoto saw Sayuri and said, "So all the rumors were true that the young Yamamoto-san is indeed very attractive."

Sayuri gave him a weak smile. Doctor Iwamoto coughed and he took the clipboard he was carrying so he can tell what's wrong with Sayuri.

"Yamamoto, Sayuri, we did some tests on you to find out what's wrong with you. From your records, you were found anemic, but congratulations, you are no longer sick. All of the results are normal. However, I must suggest you to be more cautious and if ever, avoid traveling," Doctor Iwamoto told them.

He bowed and was about to leave when Ryosuke called him saying, "Iwamoto-Sensei, why can't she travel?"

Iwamoto laughed. He replied, "Ryosuke, its common sense that pregnant women should be discouraged to travel to avoid miscarriage, right?"

"Pregnant…?," Sayuri asked.

"Yes, you didn't know? You are 6 weeks pregnant. Congratulations," Doctor Iwamoto said, and left them.

No one spoke for the next 5 minutes. Then Sayuri said, "Ryosuke, I take back what I told you earlier."

"I was waiting for you to tell me that," the man replied.

"I guess, we really are meant to be," Sayuri told him.

"Yeah, what should we name him?"

"Well… if it's a girl…" Sayuri said.

"I know," Ryosuke exclaimed.

"What," Sayuri asked.

"You told me that you're very fond of Sakura right," Ryosuke said.

"Yes. But Sakura's very common already," Sayuri answered him.

"Alright, then we'll change it to Sakurako."

"Sakurako… sounds good."

"Yes it is," Ryosuke said.

Ryosuke and Sayuri got the life they dreamed of since they were young. Ryosuke's dream of marrying Sayuri when they were still young finally came true. It was their dream wedding. Everyone's there. Keisuke walked the aisle as Ryosuke's bestman, followed by the groom himself who's looking very splendid. The groom's parents, Michiko and Seisuke followed him. After them was the entourage. Akito walked the aisle alone as the ring bearer. Finally, the bride's parents started walking down the aisle. After them was their beautiful grand daughter Nadeshiko, who is showering the aisle with petals of roses. As Nadeshiko walked, her mother at last started to walk down the aisle.

Everyone turned their heads towards Sayuri. They all stared at her magnificence- her long brown hair, rosy cheeks, expressive eyes, all of her. Sayuri Yamamoto, looking her very best, smiled at everyone. As soon as she reached the altar, she walked towards her Kaa-san and Too-san.

"Sayuri," Michiko called her and smiled.

"I've always dreamt when this day would come," Seisuke told her.

She then went to her mother and father and said, "Mother, father, I am very nervous."

"Yuri, you're splendid," Tokiya said to her daughter.

Yoko, with tears dwelling in her eyes hugged her beloved daughter. Sayuri knelt to hug her children. She stood up, Yoko guided Nadeshiko to her seat, Keisuke took Akito's arm and they both sat together.

Finally, Ryosuke took his bride's hand. As he looked at her, he can't help to be amazed at her beauty. They both stepped up at the altar. As the ceremony went on, their heads were filled with thoughts of their own. Sayuri's, _Ryosuke… finally._

Ryosuke's, _Yui, at last, you made my dream come true._

They both stole glances at each other. The candles were lighted, the cord was placed, and the veil was placed next. Finally…

"I, Ryosuke Takahashi, do solemn to swear, to take Sayuri Yamamoto as my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer, 'til death do us part."

"I, Sayuri Yamamoto, do solemn to swear, to take Ryosuke Takahashi as my lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer, 'til death do us part."

Sayuri took off the glove she was wearing on the hand where Ryosuke would place the ring. Ryosuke took Sayuri's hand and placed the ring in it. Sayuri took Ryosuke's hand and placed the ring in his finger. The priest then announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

Ryosuke took the veil off of Sayuri's face, her beauty now seen once more. Ryosuke took a small step towards her. He leaned over but then he stopped. He placed both of his hand on Sayuri's face. Holding them, Ryosuke finally kissed his wife.

"_Nee, Yui, you shouldn't cry… I promise, that when we're all grown up, I will marry you," a little boy told his friend._

_The little girl stopped crying when she heard what her friend told her. She asked, "Is that true Ryosuke?"_

"_Hai! And we'll live happily ever after," the boy told his friend._

"Ryosuke, wake up!"

Ryosuke opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is the image of his childhood friend and bestfriend, Sayuri. Sayuri smiled at her husband and kissed him. She got out of bed to check out their children.

Ryosuke said to himself, "Yui, I told you that I'd marry you someday, remember?"

_A girl and a boy can remain friends forever. But in one point, one of them or both of them will fall for the other, maybe in the wrong time, for a short while… or maybe, just maybe, forever._

And as for these two childhood friends, after overcoming different obstacles, even as time passes, they might've changed a lot. But one thing's for sure, their feelings didn't change at all… even if it did change, it just grew even stronger.

AN: Guys… thanks for the reviews... Sorry if it's confusing. I really appreciate it.


End file.
